The present invention relates to a collapsible support device which can be used hold an object in an inclined position. An object may, for example, be a book, an electronic device, a poster board, a note pad, or other substantially planar objects. The collapsible support device can also be folded into a compact configuration for portability.
Foldable reading stands, hook stands, copy holders and like devices are known, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,128 to White et al. discloses a support device that can be used as a reading stand or a writing support surface. The support device includes a base portion, an upper support panel, a hinge connecting the base portion to the support panel, and a page holder for holding the pages of a book open against the support panel. The page holder comprises an elastic hand having opposite ends attached to the support panel in which the elastic band is sufficiently long to stretch over the other side of said support panel.